minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Fallen Error
The Fallen Error was made by the 303 hacking group before they made Entity 303 but it failed long ago it was really known about till I have known because of my encounters with it here's the story of the first encounter. I was playing with my friends we were about Creepypastas having fun chatting till we found a cave where we all went inside. I found an unimaginable amount of diamonds so I just thought it was bug then I started just started mining them till I heard a scream! I quickly ran to one of my friends but he had no name tag. His skin was mostly black it had a white and a black leg his chest was all black so was his face just with purple eyes. It immediately teleported away after that I got teleported to some kind of dungeon made out of bedrock and one red stone torch. I looked around then heard explosions right behind but of course I found nothing behind me. Then a wave of creepers spawned but they didn't explode at all just didn't move than they all died. Than appeared again The Fallen Error this time he stood staring at me without any movement as my screen was hazy then he disappeared. After a minute I was teleported into the cave but with redstone on the floor. I went mining again like nothing happened then went to a village. I made a bed and a house with Windows and I stayed there for a while till it rained and thunder struck every house burning except for my house which was strange. I stared in horror and in the midst of the fire The Fallen Error appeared this time an army of him every one exploding and burning everything with thunder till everyone disappeared except for one as arrows rained. Every arrow had an effect on it. I didn't know what to do. I crafted armour and a sword with the diamonds I got and went to him. I started attacking then immediately the game crashed saying sorry I went back in to find so much lag for 30 minutes then it stoped suddenly and half the world was exploded and among the remaining someone was watching. I went to him but you guessed it disappeared. Then I heard footsteps I started running at the fastest speed I could knowing his The Fallen Error it was terrifying till it stoped I looked back and there was no one. Then I continued running and fell in hole which led to a tunnel the path way was dirt. I tired to break the dirt but I failed until the tunnel reached it's end with a scream. I found myself in a house with bed then came in someone he started eating and acting normal his name was Dave I typed in the chat resulting in this conversation: hi hello may I ask you who are you? of course I am named dave and this my house umm why do you live in such a strange place? well you know because half the world here is destroyed so I am trying to hide okay now who built the tunnel I came in through to get here? why are you asking me? wait!so you didn't make it? of course I didn't dave behind you what? Then Dave got exploded by creepers and zombies appeared and started attacking me! I thought then of course died I spawned back again in the dungeon then The Fallen Error stood at one of the skulls and disappeared. I quickly exited Minecraft and didn't saw him again until the second encounter which takes place in January 22st 2014 and first took place in October. Now Me and Tom Were playing In Our survival World. We built our House, Then after We Built It Our Wood And Food Were done. We found the house Turned Into A sign Saying " I Am Watching" I Didn't Get scared So I broke It And Tom Was Freaking Out But I Told It's Probably A Bug So We Built Built A New House. Then We Went Mining Nothing Important Happened There Till We Went Back To The House And The House Was burned Then Immediately it started To Rain arrows. Me and Tom Ran To A Tree Where Tom Disappeared And Immediately After Me I was teleported To Some Kind Of Prison Where I found Tom In A cell then We started Talking Resulting In This Conversation Stop Trolling But I Am Not you are And You Won't Say It Or Course Look I Am Not Trolling After that my Game Crashed. The Crash Message Said Don't Come. I Opened Minecraft Ignoring The Warning. I spawned In A Cave's entrance Where I found A sign Saying Come I thought To Myself Why is He inviting Me Now? But I Just Went In Where I found A Tunnel Leading To Dave's Exploded House. Then I went back To The entrance Where Stood The Fallen Error. He crashed My Game Then I went back To find That the server was deleted(I don't know I Will make a third encounter But for Now This the end) Category:Entity 303 Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Entities